The Transfusion Medicine Academic Award (TMAA) proposal is designed to develop Transfusion Medicine at the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine. The program goals were influenced by both the existing strengths and educational needs of the institution. We have defined these goals in two broad categories: clinical education and research education. The clinical education goal is to enhance predoctoral and postdoctoral Transfusion Medicine education from the perspective of clinical subspecialty needs. First, the curriculum content analysis of clinical medicine training will be completed and specific learning objectives will be established. This will be accomplished through interaction with departmental academic coordinators. Specific learning objectives will be addressed through several programs. These include Transfusion Medicine Case Studies and a Transfusion Medicine Seminar Series. These programs will be incorporated into existing departmental teaching conferences with participation from physician educators in different subspecialties. The quarterly Transfusion Medicine Newsletter will publicize educational conferences and new developments in clinical Transfusion Medicine practice. The research educational goals are to expand Transfusion Medicine research opportunities for predoctoral and postdoctoral students, and to identify and publicize Transfusion Medicine research. Specific programs are designed to address these goals. Five student positions will be sponsored for summer research opportunities in the laboratories of experienced investigators. The Transfusion Medicine Research Review will be published annually to identify Transfusion Medicine related research in the institution. A Transfusion Medicine Research Seminar for postdoctoral students and fellows will be held annually for presentation and discussion of Transfusion Medicine research. Specific objectives and plans also address continuing medical education, faculty development, collaborative projects with other institutions, and personal development of the Program Director. TMAA programs will be implemented by the Program Director with strong support from the institution and from a body of committed clinicians, educators and scientists (Committee on Transfusion Medicine Education and Research). Established programs will be supported by the institution after the award period. Therefore, the beneficial effects of the TMAA will not be limited, but long term and broad. Transfusion Medicine will become clearly defined as an important, evolving medical discipline both within the university medical community and in the general community.